


smile for the camera

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Trans Male Character, camboy, camboy 2d, trans 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had started out innocent and humble enough, a way to boost his self-confidence and ease his dysphoria.  Just a few nude pictures or lingerie shots posted on his blog—under a fake persona, his url simply2D.





	smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the whole discord chat for encouraging me. thanks to my beta redflowerblooming and thanks to my rp partner kurokatmeowz for helping me through this

…

It had started out innocent and humble enough, a way to boost his self-confidence and ease his dysphoria.  Just a few nude pictures or lingerie shots posted on his blog—under a fake persona, his url simply _2D_.  Before he knew it he had countless followers lining up and requesting pics, compliments overflowing out of his inbox.  Followers were willing to pay him to wear cat, maid, or nurse outfits and more — and needing to pay rent he wasn’t one to say no, for what harm could come from a few innocent pictures?

…

The bell above Uncle Norm’s Organ Emporium’s door chimes, signaling a customer entering, and Stuart looks up from his phone, flushing as a man approaches him.  He’s deep tan, short and dark haired, walking with a confident swagger Stuart wishes he possessed.  Dressed in a leather jacket and pants, he stops in front of Stuart’s counter, rubbing his broken nose.

Some may consider him ugly, but Stuart considered him handsome, devilishly so.  His heart beats rapidly, mouth dry and panicked.

“How can I help you?” Staurt peeps, voice cracking.

“Name’s Murdoc,” The man says with a grin, long spindly fingers held out for Stuart to shake. Stuart wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans accepting the hand hoping he doesn’t embarrass himself.

”Stuart,” He says simply and dumbly, brain trying to keep up.

“Cute,” Murdoc chuckles, and Stuart feels the chime of it reverberate up his spine, turning his brain to Jell-O, “How’d you like to go out for lunch, Stuart?”

“Lunch?” He chirps.

Murdoc chuckles again, Stuart’s face bleeding hot and red, “Yeah, lunch. You and me?”

He realizes he’s nodding yes before he can answer, Murdoc’s mouth splitting into a sharped tooth grin. He snaps his fingers, twirling on his feet, “Cool, I’ll see you in thirty,” leaving Stuart dumbfounded and nervous, heart pounding like a drum in his ears.

…

It has to be some kind of joke, some cruel play of the universe. Stuart blinks rapidly at the curving golden arches as Murdoc pulls through the McDonald’s drive through, his car screeching and sputtering to a halt.

With a grunt, Murdoc slings his arm across Stu’s shoulder a grin spreading across his face, teeth crooked and sharp like a sharks, “Order anything you want off the menu, babe.”

He didn’t even have the decency to bring Stuart inside, what a complete arse.

“I’m vegan,” Stuarts murmurs eyeing the menu suspiciously.

“Oh Satan, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“I’m not,” Stuart huffs watching as Murdoc’s fingers bleed white as he clenches and unclenches the steering wheel, seemingly beyond annoyed.

He orders a black coffee, while Murdoc orders some horrendous concoction of a Big Mac, but instead of the middle bun it’s a Filet-O-Fish patty.

“It’s a poor man’s surf and turf,” He says.

Stuart wrinkles his nose, eyeing the sandwich suspiciously as Murdoc brings it to his thin lips, taking a large bite, special sauce clinging to his chin and lips.

“Would you like a bite, love?” Murdoc chuckles, his laughter a bitter after taste.

And Stuart recoils, “I’m good, no ‘fank you.”

Shrugging his shoulders Murdoc pulls into the nearest parking spot, shade from a small tree blocking out the sun. “Suit yourself.”

Silence carries on between them, thick and awkward and Stuart begins to ponder why he even agreed to this date, with a stranger that must be at least ten years his senior.  He sips he coffee, swearing when the hot scalding liquid seers his lips.

Murdoc kindly offers his a sip of his Coke.

“How does this sort of thing usually work with you?” Murdoc asks, swallowing a rather large bite of his repulsive burger.

“What sorta ‘fing?” He inquires dumbly, setting his coffee in the cup holder to cool down, because if he was referring to a date at McDonald’s Stuart hadn’t a clue.  This would be his first.

“How much do I owe you?”

“You don’t owe me nothing?” Stuart peeps wide eyed and confused, his mind having trouble connecting the miniscule dots.

“You let the blokes have you for free?” Murdoc asks, a wicked grin splitting across his face, body vibrating with uncontrolled excitement.

“I ain’t selling nothing,” Stuart pipes, confusion growing at a rapid pace.

“That’s not what you’re advertising online,” Murdoc sighs, eyes narrowed as he studies Stu’s tall lean frame, as if it were more appetizing than the sandwich he consumed.

“Online—?” Stuart starts before it all clicks into place like the warped edges of a bad puzzle.  Murdoc either knew about his online persona 2D before he asked him out or learned of it after he asked him out, “You ‘fought I was gonna sleep with you for money?”

 “You post naughty pics of yourself online for money,” Murdoc says slyly, lighting up a cigarette, offering one to Stuart.

He accepts the item, placing in between his lip, leaning in when Murdoc holds out a lighter.  He breathes deeply, the burn of the smoke filling his lungs and calming the turmoil in his mind.  His face burns red, nervous sweat collecting beneath his arm and on the fine blue hairs at the nape of his neck.

“It’s not the same ‘fing,” Stu says softly, arms wrapped firmly across his chest.

Murdoc hisses out a cloud of smoke, the grey tendrils floating like a halo above his head, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, mate.”

…

“You know,” Stuart says as Murdoc drops him off at Uncle Norm’s Organ Emporium, “you’re a handsome enough fellow, and if you hadn’t asked to pay me for sex I might’ve shagged you.”

He slams the car door on Murdoc’s dumbfounded face.

…

Later that night, fingers shaking and heart racing with regret and nerves, Stuart clicks his blog to private.

…

“You really think I’m handsome?” A familiar voice says.

Stuart heart rises, beating fast and strong in his throat. He pales, looking up from his magazine as Murdoc approaches him.

It hadn’t even been two weeks since the man last stepped foot in the emporium, yet he walks in like he owns the places, self-assurance in his long strides—as if he hadn’t made a fool of the both of them.

“You shut down your blog,” He says accusatory, arms across his chest as he studies Stuart.

 _I wonder why_ , Stuart thinks but he keeps it too himself, tries to keep this as professional as possible. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Come on, give a bloke a second chance to make a good impression, pretty boy.”

Maybe he’s too trusting, maybe he’d been dropped on his head too many times as a child, but Stuart is sure he sees apologetic sympathy in Murdoc’s eyes.  Or maybe he just likes being called _pretty boy_ by extremely handsome and older men.  He fidgets behind the counter, chewing his lip.

“Alright,” Stuart sighs, knowing in his heart he’s too forgiving but his mother always taught him people deserved second chances and Murdoc seemed sincere enough, “But you gotta take me somewhere nice ‘fis time.”

…

Two nights later Murdoc brings him to the only vegan restaurant in town, which has a way of worming between Stuarts ribs and into his heart.  He’s ever the gentleman, somehow kind and apologetic, and Stuart truly wants to believe it.

…

“You shut down your blog because of me,” Murdoc says, looking repulsed by his faux turkey burger but taking a bite anyway.

“Yeah,” Stuart says, taking a bit of his pasta with a frown, no point in lying, “I did.”

…

“I have an idea,” Murdoc says as he walks Stuart home, the street lights and stars illuminating their skin a soft yellow.

“Dangerous,” Stuart sighs, side eyeing Murdoc with a nervous grin.

“A way to liven up and restart your blog,” Murdoc groans, lighting up a cigarette and offering one to Stuart. Stuart shakes his head, stomach dropping with dread.

“Is ‘fat why you asked me out again?”

“I asked you out because you’re fucking cute as hell.”

“And you wanna have sex wif’ me?” Stuart hisses, kicking a chipped piece of sidewalk and watching it skip across the road.

“Oh, Satan, do I,” He sighs, giving Stuart’s bum a healthy pat. Stuart’s face burns, and he lets out an undignified squeal.

 “What’s your proposition this time?” Stuart hisses, arms crossed over his chest.

Murdoc’s grin is positively vile and naughty, “Host a webisode on your blog,” thrusting his hips to emphasize his words, “of us porking.”

Nails cutting into his palm Stuart turns on his heal to face Murdoc with a growl, “Is ‘fat all you want from me, sex?”

Murdoc rolls his eyes, “I just took you to dinner, kid, I enjoy your company but I also want fuck your tight little pussy.”

“Wha’ do I get out of it?” Stuart asks, wondering why he was even considering this—maybe because Murdoc is as handsome as the devil himself and curiosity wins the better of him.

“New blog followers, cash for rent—people would be willing to pay good money to see you wrecked,” Murdoc says perking up, stance wide and shoulders broadening, “And the best sex of your life.”

“You’re disgusting,” Stuart says, reaching out for Murdoc’s hand despite himself.

“But you fucking love it,” He adds, accepting the offered hand.

…

Murdoc took him on three more dates, even called him his boyfriend, and it had a way of melting Stu’s simple heart.

…

It’s only natural and average to have sex with your boyfriend, Stuart thinks, maybe not so average to record it and broadcast it to his twenty thousand blog followers, but Murdoc assured Stuart he was anything but average.

…

Clicking on the webcam Stuart holds in a nervous sigh as Murdoc approaches him, placing a confident hand on Stuart’s hip.

“Smile for the camera, baby,” Murdoc grins, nipping at Stuart’s ear.

It’s forced as his stomach flips with nervous excitement, a thousand butterflies erupting and breaking free of the cage of his ribs. But he smiles at the camera, licking his lips. He’s ready, or at least he tells himself so.

Their lips connect and Stuart pants into it, he hasn’t been kissed since Paula kissed him when they were sixteen in the back room of his uncle’s music shop. Murdoc’s kiss is overpowering, sends jolts of electricity through Stuart’s veins. He melts into, tasting bitter tobacco and the stale beer on Murdoc’s tongue, knowing he himself probably doesn’t taste any better.

Gently—as if Murdoc could ever be described as such—he pulls off Stuart’s t-shirt, revealing his soft pert breasts, nipples pink little points in the cold air.

“Cute,” Murdoc says, flicking them with his thumb.

“Thanks.” Stuart bites his lips, crying out as Murdoc seals his mouth over the pink nub, suckling softly. Long tan fingers trace down Stuart’s stomach, making his skin tremble and jump as they slip beneath the hem of his panties, separating his wet folds.

“Oi! You are a slutty one,” Murdoc guffaws and Stuart frowns, frustrated, “just a few little touches and you’re wet for me already.”

“I’m always wet for you,” Stuart says, more for the camera and the show of it than anything else. What he doesn’t tell Murdoc is he’s only had his own fingers to pleasure himself and the feel of another’s is enough to send him over the edge and quick.

Murdoc’s inquisitive fingers find his clit and Stuart instantly cries out, knees buckling as he clings to Murdoc’s broad shoulders. He’s overwhelmed by the sensation, head dizzy and light with it. Murdoc chuckles in his ear, breath tepid and wet, tickling Stuart’s skin.

“Mmmm, that’s my boy.”

Lifting Stuart as if he weighed nothing—and Stuart supposes he did, he is rather skinny and Murdoc’s arms were rather fit—Murdoc drops Stuart onto the bed with a _plop!_ the mattress squeaking with annoyance at their added weight. His breath catches like a knot in his lungs and Murdoc climbs over him, eerie shadows cast across his sharp features. Stuart reaches out, tracing the contours of them with his thumb.

“So handsome,” Murdoc purrs, nipping lightly at Stuart’s throat.

Stuart melts, panting, “I could say the same ‘fing about you.”

Their lips connect again, as Stuart’s hand search Murdoc’s body curiously, slipping under his shirt to trace his happy trail and wind his fingers in the hair at his chest. God, he wishes he had body hair like that.

He must have said it aloud because he registers Murdoc grinning against his skin whispering, “Someday, baby boy, someday.”

Murdoc’s long nails rake down his ribs, inching down his stomach to push off his panties in one quick swoop, exposing him to the camera and the chilly night air.

“Nice bush,” Murdoc smiles and Stuart frowns trying to close his legs, but Murdoc’s searching hand stops him, “It’s cute, I like it.”

His fingers delve into Stuart folds again, spreading his slick around before slipping one curious finger inside. Stuart quivers, crying out.

Murdoc adds a second finger, slowly thrusting them in and out, thumb focusing on Stuart’s clit. Stu pants, squirms, writhes and grabs at Murdoc’s wrists drawing him in deeper as he begins to see stars. The world shatters around him, his body convulsing as he sees yellow and tastes heaven, his skin ultra-sensitive as he begins to become aware of the scratchy knitted blanket at his back, the rough calloused feel of Murdoc’s palm resting on his stomach as he soothes gentle circles over Stuart’s skin, easing him through his climax.

“Tell your fans how you feel, baby,” Murdoc groans, waving at the camera.

Stuart flushes, cheeks and throat pink, “Heavenly,” He admits simply and Murdoc chuckles.

His eyes travel over Murdoc’s body, finding him straining painful against his jeans. Fumbling he reaches forward struggling with Murdoc’s zipper and button as he relieves the man of his pressure, freeing his dick.

He takes in the sight of it, long and thin and ready. His legs spreading open of their own accord.

“You can, a-ah, fuck me now, if you still wanna?” Stuart says, hands clenched against his breast and lip caught between his teeth.

“Oh Satan, do I want to,” Murdoc moans, high cheek bones flushed and greasy hair wet with sweat.  He takes himself in hand, guiding himself towards Stuart’s wet hot entrance.  Stuart’s body tightens with anticipation.

Murdoc presses in, face tight with concentration as his tip enters him, “Fuck, you’re tight.” With a few quick thrusts of his hips he’s fully seated, Stuart grinding his teeth against the stretch of it, his body aching and burning.

His world bleeds black, nails cutting crescent shaped bruises into his palm. It hurts more than he’d expected, digging his heels into the bed sheets.

“2D?” Through fog he vaguely hears the name of his online persona being called, the voice sounding worried and concerned. But maybe he’s just imagining it. “’D?” The voice calls, a harsh pinch to his bottom sending his eyes flying open—he hadn’t even realized they’d been closed.

Fat  tears cling to his thick lashes, breaking free, rolling thick rivulets down his cheeks. Panic sets in, gripping his chest in an angry vice, and he pushes at Murdoc’s chest, the man pulling out quickly. Stuart hisses at the sting of it.

“Turn the camera off,” Stuart pants struggling to breath.

Murdoc fumbles, clicking the camera off speedily before looming over Stuart once more, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He looks angry and Stuart shrinks, bringing his knees to his chest with a wince.

“Tell you what?”

“That you were a fucking virgin!”

“It didn’t seem important.”

“It didn’t seem—“ Murdoc starts, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“What, did you want a virgin to sacrifice to the devil or somefing?” Stuart hisses, hating that tears still flow free, embarrassed and humiliated tenfold, twenty thousand people just saw him lose his virginity and not be able to take a dick.

“Oh Satan, no!” Murdoc growls having the audacity to look offended, he pats Stuart’s hair in an attempt at comfort, “Listen,” He says awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck as his feeling or kindness were an allergy, “I wouldn’t have fucked you on camera if I knew it was your first time.”

“Oh,” Stuart says dumbly, wanting to crawl under his covers and hide.

“Oh,” Murdoc says, rubbing his face in frustration, “Shit, were we live webcasting that?”

“Yes,” Stuart peeps.

“Fuck, man your followers aren’t gonna like you cutting that off.”

“Do you want to finish?” Stuart asks, eyeing him and the camera suspiciously, noticing Murdoc was still hard.

“Fuck, I’d love to,” Murdoc says, face softening, gentle - if a face as harsh as his could ever be so, “But I think we should wait and besides if I wanted to take care of this,” Murdoc laughs, motioning at his dick, Stuart blushing, “I have a hand don’t I?”

“I have hands too,” Stuart says simply, and Murdoc quirks an eyebrow.

…

“How’d I do?” Stuart asks after Murdoc’s finished, eager for approval, his face and hand sticky with cum.

“Honestly?” Murdoc huffs, reclined against Stuart’s pillow, a lit cigarette perched between his thin lips, grey smoke billowing and swallowing his head in a cloud.

“Yes, please.”

Murdoc grins devilishly, “Lick your hand clean and I’ll tell you.”

Ears red, Stuart brings his hands to his lips, tasting the salt and tang of Murdoc’s pleasure. When he’s finished he looks up to Murdoc for approval, earning him a thumbs up and a grin.

“You did good, kid, sloppy and inexperienced but good.”

…

He wakes in the morning to feel Murdoc’s lips at his pulse point, their legs threaded together like a tapestry.

“I’ve gotta leave for work, Saturday boy,” Murdoc moans, voice thick and harsh with sleep.

“You have to?” Stuart yawns, stretching, the sunlight filtering through his dirty window hurting his sensitive eyes. He realizes he doesn’t even know what Murdoc does for work, something seedy he thinks, so he doesn’t ask.

“Yeah, I have to,” Murdoc says, although he makes no attempt to move, looking peaceful and blissed out curled up in Stuart’s bed, reluctant to leave. Stuart is reluctant to let him leave.

“Call me when you get home? “ Stuart asks, insecure he adds, unsure if Murdoc would still see him otherwise, “We still have a video to finish.”

Murdoc’s grin is absolutely toxic and contagious, Stuart lips quirking at the corners too, “Babe, you’ll be hearing from me for a long time.”

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
